En el Pasado Quedaras
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: Deja de tocar mis manos, detén el roce de nuestras piernas, no quiero sentirte. HieixKurama


**En el pasado Quedarás**

Nyx Eriinea Kitsune

No me mires con esos ojos si ya no sientes nada bueno por mi, ¿no ves que me haces daño?

¿Qué pretendes viniendo de tan lejos, luego de tanto tiempo, solo para verme?

¿Tu que piensas cuando me hablas tan directa y abiertamente, mirándome con falsa inocencia?

¿Te divierte mi situación acaso? Si, seguro debe de ser eso. No encuentro otra explicación. Te ries de mi nerviosismo y ansiedad, que aunque no lo demuestre, sabes lo que estoy sintiendo.

Si hace tanto que no nos veíamos y todo era por causa tuya, ¿porque ahora vuelves a mi vida, asi como si nada…?

Hacia años que no veía sus ojos verdes brillantes y grandes, su cabello lacio y rojo, su cara perfectamente tallada, su cuerpo bien formado… Su voz…

Tu sabes que estoy pensando en el pasado mientras me hablas, contándome que has hecho en todo este tiempo, luego de que nos separamos… Tu sabes que no has cambiado en nada, y que yo tampoco, que sigues teniéndome en tus manos, y te divierte… porque a eso has venido, a comprobar que yo aun te sirvo, que sigo siendo solo tuyo, aunque yo no lo desee asi.

Si es que alguna vez estuvimos juntos apenas recuerdo, fue hace tanto tiempo que no puedo recordar siquiera una situación en que estuviéramos como novios… sin embargo solo puedo recordar lo bien que me sentía contigo, y lo bello que eras, lo feliz que me sonreías, el calor de tu tacto…

No me hablas de tus sentimientos hacia otros, no quiero que lo hagas tampoco, mi conocida frialdad me impide demostrar celos, pero tu sabes que me quema por dentro si tan solo mencionaras otro nombre. Porque a pesar de todo, sigues pensando en mi, en mi supuesto bien estar, lo sé, y tu también.

Deja de tocar mis manos, detén el roce de nuestras piernas, no quiero sentirte.

¿Cómo demonios haces para disimular tan bien en publico? Para que nadie del equipo Uramechi se percate de nuestra charla simulando ser casual. Porque sabes que no lo es, es todo culpa tuya, me provocas y sin saber porque yo sigo tu maldito juego.

Te hablo, te juego, rio contigo, y a ti te divierte mas que nada.

Pasamos demasiado desapercibidos, quizá por el motivo que nuestro antiguo noviazgo era secreto y ahora solo piensan estamos actualizando nuestra amistad.

No se que hay en tu mirada que me inquiera tanto. Si solo pudiera recordar el motivo de nuestra separación, el porqué te dejé y te tomé rencor por tantos años… Pero no puedo, y no entiendo el porqué. Si yo te odie, ¿No debería tomar eso como referencia ahora para no hablarte mas? Por los mil demonios, no puedo…

-Hiei, me voy te vienes conmigo verdad?

Me habla Uramechi desde atrás, yo asiento sin mirarlo y menciono un 'yo te alcanzo'. Me miras curioso por la situación, tu sonrisa se te había ido.

¿Que sorpresa para ti no?

Me preguntas para donde voy, pero yo solo te esquivo la pregunta, ¿para que contestar algo que no tiene lugar donde morir?, no tiene sentido.

Te miro por última vez, poniéndome de pie y pasándote mi mano para saludarte, me recibes apretándome suavemente, no sabes que hacer, no entiendes que sucede.

Y realmente no se si estoy feliz o lamentaré el hecho de que te enteres de mi actual noviazgo con Yusuke.

Sorpresa pero…

Tu me tienes fácilmente a tus pies, pero es a Yusuke ahora a quien sirvo.

Tu me sonries y yo fácilmente me sonrojo, pero es Yusuke ahora quien solo me puede ver sonrojado en la intimidad.

Tu me miras y haces que me pierda en tanto verde, pero es Yusuke quien me hace vivir cosas que no me gustaría perder.

El aroma de tu perfume me recuerda tantos buenos momentos, pero es el aroma de Yusuke el que se prende en mi cuerpo en cada abrazo que me da.

Tu me gustas Kurama, y tal vez nunca dejaré de quererte, quien sabe. Pero es a Yusuke ahora a quien amo, y no quiero perder lo que al fin tengo.

Si me pides volver, admito mi rostro brillará de felicidad, sonreiré como solía sonreírte, estaré nervioso y con el corazón acelerado, pero definitivamente mi respuesta sería un rechazo…

Yusuke me quiere, y yo lo quiero a él.

¿Valdría la pena dejar tanto bien, por ti Kurama?

¿Valdría la pena volver a sentir los celos, la frustración, las dudas, la vergüenza y perder el orgullo, solo por ti Kurama?

Me alejo de ti como quien no quiere la cosa; levanto mi mirada, Yusuke me espera en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole de lado me acerco a él.

No puedo siquiera imaginar tu rostro, al ver como Yusuke envuelve un abrazo en mi cuello y agacha su cabeza para besarme con ganas.

Pero si tuviera que describirte se que algo de ti hirvió con ganas, y que un destello dorado asomó por tu ojos, mientras aprietas tus dientes fuertemente. Lo sé aunque no puedo verte.

También sé que por la mente de Yusuke se preguntará porque no lo beso como de costumbre, pero lo siento, es imposible. El beso fue insulso y hasta parecía obligado.

Mi corazón esta partido en dos.

Pero es mi decisión, no estoy arrepentido de mi elección, es Yusuke a quien prefiero.

Si bien amé a Kurama en el pasado, y si bien ahora tal vez revivió partes hermosas de nuestro ayer, estoy seguro de que por mas amor que pretendas darme, por mas miradas y sonrisas que nos demos, y por mas promesas que digas a mi oído, ni ahora ni en un futuro funcionará, porque nada mas sé que si me voy contigo ahora, si tan solo te digo que te amo, solo sé que estoy amando el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez… fue amor.

**FIN .**

**Viernes 30 de diciembre de 2011**

One shot, nada que decir.

Fiction nuevo, todavía no puedo subir los anteriores por falta de tiempo, inspiración y bueno, lo admito, ando muy vaga y me gusta mucho salir en vez de continuar con lo prometido; aun asi, no quiero que se preocupen que poco o poco avanzo, no abandono nada. JAMAS!

Reviews recibo con gusto.

**Nyx Erinea Kitsune**


End file.
